Misadventures in their world
by InsaneLoveWriter
Summary: Well it might sound like the same song and dance but come on, it fun. So join in as a group of friends are teleported and now have to find a way to survive in a fictional world. Summary short and sucks XD but do take a look inside
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to another story! This is a plot bunny that everyone must must now, it's the famous "Fans to Trans" plot X3. What? If it ain't broke don't fix it. XD**

**I guess is my break from my other story "Relax Sam, that's all you got to do" I mean this will be fun, I hope ^^ Oh! And do not question how it starts...just uhm...just don't question it XD**

* * *

It was evening and in one of the local households in the suburb was the light bass of song and 6 African-American girls.

"Give it up for Seniorita!" One of the girls said as she held a hair brush to her mouth like a mic. The girls were goofing off and came up with the craziest thing to do. A twerk off. No one was around so it was okay. The announcer had chin length loose hair that was puffing up at the ends and was held out of her face by a black head band.

One of the other girls stood in the centre of arrangement of sofas and sleeping bags. Just as the song "Watch me while I twerk" started the girl placed her hands on her knees and began. Her ass was bouncing up and down to the beat of the song and her long cornrows danced around her. She had rich brown skin and was dressed just like the other 4, a sports bra and long pajama pants. What all these girls had in common was their physical appearance. Wide hips, full lips, brown eyes and skin, large breasts and large asses.

The first was given the nickname Seniorita because she had a habit action like a drama queen with a hint of a Spanish accent. Her hair was long cornrows that were plaited then ended at her mid back and her dark brown eyes were framed with Egyptian styled natural lashes. She had a heart tattoo on the right side of her flat tone belly. She was twerking to the steady beat before two other girls that looked completely identical jumped up and booty bumped her off stage and onto an open couch that was occupied by the twins.

"Oh! Looks like the Dynamic Duo want to hit that beat! DJ spin that track!" The 'announcer' said as she pointed to another girl that lay with headphones around her neck and next to the sound systems. A wink back before pressing a button on the DVD player the next track started.

The twins gave Cheshire smiles before jumping onto their hands, pressing their feet up against the others and after a quick smirk to each other their asses began rotating at such a pace it looked as though they had not spinal bone connected to their pelvic.

"Oh and the Duo comes up with their mirror image shake!" The announcer said with a laugh as the others cheered and laughed. The first twin had chin length thin dreadlocks with blue beads while the other hand long ones that ended at her shoulders with purple beads.

"Step aside girls, watch me while I twerk!" The twins instantly pushed off of each other's feet and somersaulted away as a girl stepped up and placed her hands on her hips. She had begun rotating her hips smoothly to the beat and when the beat would pop she would thrust her hips back and forward.

"DJ!" Everyone turned up to the other teen that stood and pointed to the DJ. "WOP me!" DJ gave a thumbs up before selecting the track, WOP by J-Dash and turning on it.

"Oh I see Flame has finally stepped up." The center girl with waist length braids grinned as her silver bangles tingled around her wrist. The girl nicknamed Flame walked up until she stood face to face with the waist length braided one.

"Of course Flickie." Flame had chin length loose hair that was brushed in a way that a large bang covered the side of her face. Flickie gave a grin and Flame mirrored the same grin. "Can't let you show me up now can we? Hit it!" DJ blasted WOP by J Dash through the speakers. Then Flame and Flickie went at it and were shakin' their booties.

"S-Stop! I-I can't take it anymore!" Everyone turned to the announcer who gasped in between her laughs as tears were seeping through her shut eyes. She was holding her sides and laughing her head off. The other five looked to each other and before anyone knew it they all were laughing along with the announcer.

"We broke Freebie!" The twins cackled together as they leaned onto each other. DJ turned down the volume then began playing a playlist of Rhianna's softest jams.

"Hey DJ how about some water?" Flickie asked as she collapsed onto one of the nearby sleeping bags. DJ gave a nod and stood.

"I'll help." Flame said as she had a towel around her neck and was already heading to the kitchen. DJ followed the slightly taller girl into the tilted kitchen and both welcomed the coolness of the room. DJ had a short haircut but a single bang was over her eye.

* * *

It was mid night and the girls were all sleep. The twins in their sleeping bags curling to one another. Seniorita draped over one of the couches with a blanket slowly falling off. DJ curled up in a sleeping back with headphones playing a soft soothing beat. Flame was asleep on top of Flickie on the couch. Freebie was in the center in her sleeping bag and a stuffed fox plushie in her arms.

DJ was the only one who heard the DVD player start humming and opened her eyes just as it shut off. Lifting her head and looking around she shrugged half asleep before laying her head on her folded arms. She gave a purr at the lovely dreams that flooded her subconscious. Unaware of the small black hole that opened up under each girl and sucked them in.

* * *

"DJ! WAKE UP!" DJ gave a started yell as she was shaken violently and when she swatted the hands away and tried to flop her head onto her pillow she found herself spinning 360.

"!" DJ spread herself out in a star formation and was spinning until someone grabbed her ankle and set her up right. Sighing before looking over to her saviour she was greeted by a metallic female face. "!" Then she proceeded to 'swim' away.

"Oh stop it now!It's me Becky aka Seniorita!" The metallic female said as she had a look of annoyance on her faceplates. DJ blinked before closing her right eye and squinting a little before gasping loudly and pointing an accusing finger to the female. "Oh very funny…" Becky said dryly. "Look at yourself!" She stated while pointing to DJ. DJ held up her hands before stiffly looking at them and let out a shriek as she saw the metal slim hands and black armoured forearms.

"What the heck happened to me?!" DJ spoke out for the first time since awakening.

"Don't know but you might want to look down…" Becky said as she pointed below them. DJ gave a blink before looking down and saw the ground approaching her and fast!

"Why the heck are we falling to the ground!?" DJ questioned as she began flailing her arms in a motion that she hoped she would start flying. Both girls let out a scream before they hit the ground hard and laid there completely dazed.

Becky pushed up on her elbows and forced her eyes? No, optics open. Looking over to DJ who was busy sawing logs and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Sitting up slowly she looked down to herself and questioned the form. Her primary armour colour was a deep red and her helm, calves and forearms were neon blue. She looked to her silvery servos and felt her back where some sort of compartment was. Reaching around she felt it click open and nearly jumped when bright neon blue cable like tentacles fell to the ground in a heap.

"What the…?" She questioned softly then touched one and it twitched. Soon all of the tentacles lifted from the ground and at the end of each one was a reptilian head that looked to her. She felt them because they were attached to her. "H-hi…?" She said to the heads unsure as they looked to her. One head came close to her face and looked deep in her eyes. She held its gaze before smiling. "You're kinda cute…" She said and reached up to pet the head gently. It gave a trill of pleasure before turning to the other heads and clicking. They all clicked back and soon most of them retracted back into her back and only 4 were out now.

"Ow…." Becky looked over to DJ as she came about and rolled onto her back. Becky crawled over to DJ and looked down to her face. DJ had a dimmed silver visor over her optics. DJ had a fully black form with white decal of spirals and musical notes on her chest, upper arms, thighs and her helm. One of the heads stretched over Becky's shoulder and examined DJ's face. Becky nearly jumped back when a green light scanned over DJ's face then another head presented a holo-screen that had what she could assume is DJ's statics.

"So cool…I always wanted to be a doctor." She giggled then looked over the analysis. "Hmm...if I'm right this means that her left shoulder is dislocated and the wiring in the side of her chest is mangled…right?" She said as she looked to the third head that was looking over the info with her. It turned to her and nodded. "Good then I guess we get her shoulder in place first while you two…" She said as she pointed to the fourth head and the scanner head. "Work on the wires, okay?" The two gave nods then extended themselves to the chest side of DJ and grew appendages that helped remove the armoring and began working at the slightly sparking wires.

Becky looked one in amazement before the third head knocked against her helm.

"Ouch!" She cried out and held her helm. "Fine I get it!" She pouted then got to work at DJ's shoulder along with the third head. After roughly 10-15 minutes they were done and Becky called back the other two heads while the scanner head scanned DJ again and the holo-screen was projected by the holo-head. "Hmm…She should be waking up now…"

DJ gave a groan as her sliver visor brightened and she sat up. "I feel like I was hit by a truck driven by…" DJ trailed off as she looked to Becky. "Uhhh…never mind..." She mumbled. Becky sighed and knocked on DJ's helm lightly.

"Wake up and realize where we are and what we are." She said simply. DJ swatted the hand away and turned fully to Becky.

"I kinda guessed much that we are in the TF world." DJ stated matter-of-fact-ly. Becky blinked.

"So freaking out and falling who knows how many feet from the air is your process of conjuring up that analysis?" Becky questioned in disbelief. DJ nodded and Beck sighed. "Well if I know the others they must be freaking out by now…"

* * *

Twin Cybertornian femme forms lay on top of each other as they both groaned in sync. Both being seekers of the same body shape. Their coloring was inverted in a way. While the first femme had white armor and black paneling armor on her forearms, calves, pelvic area and her helm, the second femme had them swapped a was black with white panel armor on her forearms, calves, pelvic area and her helm.

"Get off me Sam…" The black-white femme groaned as she tried to push the other off. The white-black femme, Sam groaned before rolling off of her twin. The black-white femme sat up and rubbed her helm. Looking over to Sam she let out a yell of surprise. "Sam! What happened to you?!" The white-black femme groaned once again, sat up and rubbed her own helm.

"What Beth…" Sam whined as she looked over to the other, blinked then gasped and shrieked. "What happened to you?!" She said while pointing to Beth.

"I asked you the same!" Beth accused. The two looked down at each other then back to the other before standing. In sync the whole time. Walking around it each other in a full circle they stood in a mirrored thinking stance.

"**Damn, do I look awesome or what?**" They both said with smirks. Sam had her wings down in a cape like form while Beth's were perked up. Both looked to each other before laughing. "**We're so weird!**" The both cackled then high fived. When their servos touched one another a spark went off and they quickly took their hands back. Glancing to one another they nodded then intertwined their fingers and held their hands firmly.

Sparks went off around their hands and their optics turned from brown to bright red as they both shared an evil grin. Sam extended her wings upwards and they spun up in circle as more sparks went off around them. They released a mad cackle before uttering one word. "**Boom!**" And like that an explosion went off just in a small radius of them. They let go of their hands and their optics reset themselves. Landing on the ground and shaking their heads and looking to one another.

"Did we just….?" Sam trailed off softly.

"Uh-huh…" Beth responded equally shocked.

* * *

Flame was asleep in what she thought was a comfortable position but in 'reality' she was laying on her chest, legs bending over her helm, pedes barely touching the top of her helm. She was a heavily armored bright golden femme with a decal of red flames on her legs and arms. Her helm was red and a visor was over her optics. A glowing blue tube came out from her back and attached to her right elbow joint. Mounted on her right arm was a flamethrower and it hummed softly as she continued to sleep.

Flickie had awoken a while ago and she was currently banging her helm into a nearby boulder. She too was heavily armored with bright turquoise armoring and small white decal of flakes along her chest and thighs. Both being grounders of the same height. Although they were heavily armored they were not bulky. They stilled held their female built.

"How is she still sleeping?!" Flickie growled as she looked over to Flame who was still sleeping. Going over to the sleeping femme she growled more. "Wake up Synthia!" Flickie yelled as she proceed to kick the other in the side.

"OW, SUZETTE!" Flame, or better yet, Synthia shrieked as she straightened out and rolled away from Flickie while holding her side. "Wait." She stopped and removed her hands and looked to her side. "I hardly felt that…?" She said unsure before realizing her change then shriek and scrambled to her feet/pedes. "What happened to me?!" She questioned then looked to Flickie. "What happened to you?!"

Suzette growled and held up her fist. "Don't you think that if I knew I would have said something!?" She said. Synthia growled and held up her own fist.

"No need to be so grouchy!"

"I have every right to be grouchy!"

"No you don't!"

"Of course I do! How do you expect me to react when I'm in an unknown place turned into this!?" She said as she gestured to herself.

"Well you can freak out all you want just don't snap at me!" Synthia growled as her flame thrower hissed to life and a small flame flickered. Suzette growled to her servos gave off small blue sparks. They both stood there before sighing and relaxing somewhat.

"I'm sorry Synthia…" Suzette said as they both shared a hug.

"I'm sorry too Suzette…" Synthia said as they separated and smiled to one another.

* * *

Planted in the side of a large boulder was a slim and delicate looking femme who groaned loudly as her armor gave groans as they 'bounced' back into place. After dislodging herself she fell to her knees and groaned further as her joints gave protest and the boulder crumbled into a heap of rocks.

This femme had bright green armor with dark crimson patterns of tiger strips. Her optics were a sharp brown and rimmed with white. On her back were erect door wings that twitched every now and then before stilling as the femme held her helm and shuttered her optics.

"Ugh…what hit me?" She muttered before looking down at her lap and released a loud shriek. But what happened was gears shifted in her neck and suddenly the sound was amplified and you could see the sound waves travel as they destroyed another boulder that was in front of her not too far away. The dust-reduced-boulder made the femme cover her mouth with her servos and her optics widened.

/**Who the hell is screaming like a banshee?!**\\\ The femme winced as a voice yelled in her head.

/I think I'm hearing voices again!\\\ Another voice rang and soon more joined in. The femme whined.

/You guys are so loud…\\\ She whined again before everything became quiet. A few minutes later.

/I CAN HEAR YOU!\\\ All the voice yelled to one another then each cried out or whined from the throbbing each helm had.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…

/Is everyone calmed down now?\\\ Becky questioned and got an affirmative.

/This is kinda cool.\\\

/Only you could possibly find something positive about this, you deadly twins…\\\

/What was that Synthia?\\\

/Girls we have something more important to deal with!\\\

/Okay Becky.\\\ They all said.

/Where are you guys? I'm with Becky.\\\ DJ spoke over the link.

/We're together!\\\ The twins chimed together.

/Flame and Flickie, the lively pair!\\\ Synthia chimed.

/I'm alone!\\\ Freebie whined. /Let's try and meet up please!\\\

/Done and Done, somehow I managed to pinpoint where all of you are!\\\ DJ said with pride in her voice. She then instructed everyone to go certain directions so that they will run into each other. Agreeing they all started moving.

* * *

**So how was it? Please leave your thought in the review section! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

DJ and Becky were walking through the forest. DJ was tinkering with her inner workings, she discovered that she had tentacles only minus the heads like Becky.

"Woah Becky I can still tap into my songs!" DJ grinned to the other femme. Becky gave a grin and thumbs up. DJ had seeker built but she had retractable wings so she looked like a basic grounder, like Becky. Becky had one of her many heads out that had a holo-screen projected showing the area around them.

"It's like I have my own little helpers." Becky said with glee and the screen changed to her statistics, she then turned to DJ. "Hey DJ you said we were in Transformers, which one are we in?" DJ looked thoughtful then looked down to herself.

"Hmmm…I wish I could say but I hope we're in the Prime Universe!" DJ said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Because the mechs look hot in it~" DJ said as she smirked to Becky who had a blue blush burning on her faceplates. DJ chuckled before looking to the list of songs.

"I wonder how the others look…" Becky questioned aloud as a small ping came from her back and a head slid out and displayed a map. DJ looked over to the screen as they both stopped walking. "Hmmm…Seems like there's two moving …things…coming this way…" She said and looked ahead as DJ's visor brightened. Next thing two forms, one black, the other white came leaping in front of them and stood mirroring a stance as they stared at DJ and Becky.

There was a silence before Becky tilted her head. "The twins…?" The two looked to each other before nodding. "No way, Sam?" One nodded. "Beth?" The other grinned.

"Well I kind of expected this…" DJ mumbled as she walked over to the Duo and inspected them. DJ was the tallest amongst them at the moment as Becky got to her chest and the twins just above her waist. "I mean the way you two are always mirroring each other..." She huffed and knocked both of them up the head.

"**Yeowch!**" They both yelped and Sam glared up to the taller femme. "Hey! We didn't think about looking like this!" Both nodded and levelled DJ with the same glare.

"Well obviously our looks are based on our mentality." DJ said as she motioned to Becky. "Becky is a multi-task-er, so what better for her than a good group of heads to help her work? And as a bonus she's been set on becoming a doctor since forever." Becky grinned and one of the heads nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh yeah…" Sam started. "That would explain you too." Beth nodded.

"Yeah! You're a music addict and the design shows for it!" DJ grinned and petted their heads.

"I wonder how the others will look like…" Becky thought out loud.

"Well we won't find out if we don't get moving. Let's find them before someone else finds them." DJ said and they continued walking to the spot of meeting. "man you two must be horrible with directions if you met up with us away from the point." DJ smirked as the twins each leveled her with a blush and a pout.

"**Hey!**"

* * *

"This way." Synthia said as she was followed by Suzette.

"Oh I love the flame-thrower, it fits you perfectly." Suzette complimented as she was playing with an ice shard she made in her servos. Synthia grinned and took the ice shard.

"Yeah, the ice skills are right up you ally as well." The ice shard turned to steam as Synthia heated her servos. Suzette giggled before both froze at the sound of a branch breaking. Instantly they stood back to back, Synthia holding up her flame-thrower and Suzette, fist up and softly glowing. "Who goes there?" Suzette had to bit her tongue to hold back a laugh. Synthia grinned and almost jumped in shock as a battle mask slid over her face.

"Hello?" A head popped out from behind a tree and the two heavy framed femmes recognised the voice instantly.

"Freida/Freebie?" The questioned aloud as they each released their stance. The new face nodded then blinked before she bolted over and talked Synthia's waist with a hug.

"I found you guys!" She said happily. Synthia petted her head and smiled to Suzette.

"What's up shorty?" Freida blinked then pouted. Truth was that even in their human world they were both taller than her by a an inch or so but now she only came to just above their waist. Both of them being the same height.

"Shut it..." She said and punched both of them in the hip as they were giggling like maniacs. Synthia scoop the smaller femme up and set her on her shoulder, on the arm free of the flame-thrower. "Well..." Was all she said as the three of them set off to find the others.

* * *

"I'm picking up a total of seven signals coming from the Jasper Forest." Ratchet said as he looked up from the scanner to Optimus who wasn't standing too far behind.

"What is their status?"

"Neutrals, sir. Seems as they two different groups. Four near to Jasper and the three seem to be closer to the canyon...If I am not mistaken it looks like they are travelling into each other and are bound to run into each other."

"I'll check the group near Jasper with Arcee, Bumblebee and Smockscreen, you two will check the ones near the canyon."

"Neutrals at this time of the war?" Arcee questioned and looked too Bumblebee who shrugged.

"True, seeing a neutral is rare, even for a group as large as this, but we must act quickly before the Decepticons get to them." Optimus spoke and they set of. Arcee and Optimus transformed and drove out of base while Bumblebee and Smokescreen went through the ground bridge that was opened for them.

* * *

Bulk head was parked by the park as the Autobot human companions were all discussing plans for the weekend that started tomorrow. Miko made a point to make sure music was a definite and Raf placed down games. Jack didn't really say anything, saying he was cool with whatever, so long as they can relax and have fun with their alien friends.

:**Bulkhead, Arcee here. You have the kids?**: Bulkhead jumped slightly at the unexpected comm.

:**Yes I'm with them...Why is something wrong?**:

:**Maybe, we've got 7 neutrals in two groups, Optimus and I are heading to the group nearing jasper while Bee and Smokescreen are confronting the group near the canyons, so you might want to keep the kids away just in case they're not all Autobot friendly.**:

:**Okay Arcee I understand, comm when it's safe to head back.**:

:**Got it. Arcee out****.**: And with that the connection was closed. Miko jumped up and pointed skywards with a grin on her face.

"I got it! Let's make smores!"

"Okay exactly how are we going to do that?" Jack questioned as Raf looked thoughtful.

"Oh come one Jack we're in a base with Some of the most advanced aliens I've met! Smores shouldn't even be a question." She spoke confidently. Raf and Jack looked to each other and shrugged.

"Okay then."

* * *

DJ was skimming over a list of songs that scrolled over her visor. She stopped at one and played it. She felt her shoulder mechanics shift and speakers assembled themselves over her shoulders. Becky and the twins looked to the Musical femme.

"What did you do?" Becky questioned. DJ grinned.

"I am so loving this.." She said then the song blasted out. All femme had grins on their faces as the song was easily recognized by them.

"**Diablo! **" The twins cried out as the lyrics began and they found themselves dancing in sync. Beck and DJ giggled at this and watched them as they twirled and mirrored each other. Diablo by Simon Curtis was one of the twins fav songs. They walked as the twins moved forward like a mirrored gymnast act.

"It's amazing that those two never did Gymnastics back home." Beck spoke to DJ. DJ shrugged her shoulders.

"They said they didn't want to..." She skimmed the songs once more. As the song finished Beth held Sam by her arm then pulled her close and tiled her back in a tango hold. Both twins started into each eyes and inched closer until the final note was sound. DJ and Becky applauded the pair as they then stood next to each other. Both twins gave a bow then they all stilled as the heard engines.

"Well I guess we'll see exactly where we are...wait what about our names? I mean DJ can get away with hers but not the rest of us." Becky spoke up. The twins shared a look then grinned. Beth pointed to herself.

"I'd like to be DeathCatcher." Then Sam pointed to herself.

"And I shall be LifeSeeker!" The looked to one another and laughed at their silly names. Beth looked thoughtful.

"How about ER?" DJ and the twins looked to her in confusion. "What? It's for Emergency Rescue." They all shrugged and looked to their side just as two cars came into view. DJ grinned.

"Called it!" She said to Beth/ER. "Oh Primus help me when I see KO..." DJ purred as her visor dimmed and she was off in her own little world.

"**And we lost her...**" The twins shook their head and leaned onto one another as ER/Beth sighed. The three of them looked over as the engines drew closer. The twins eye's widen then they hid behind Beth. She looked to them confused.

"It's Arcee..." LifeSeeker/Sam started softly.

"In fanfictions she's not particularly very...trusting on first meetings...with other femme or mech OCs..." DeathCather/Beth finished as the motorbike and Truck pulled to a stop just before them and transformed. Beth stood her ground. She wasn't exactly a follower of transformers but she wasn't going to have that deter her person.

"Hello, I am Optimus Prime."

* * *

**I think that's enough for now ^^**

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you guys in the next chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"I am Opitmus Prime, lead of the Autobots. This is Arcee a fellow Autobot." Optimus said as he gestured to the two wheeler. LifeSeeker and DeathCatcher gave little waves from behind ER while the latter nodded in greeting.

"Hello Optimus Prime, I am Emergency Rescue, these two are the twins." ER spoke then used a tentacle to push the two out into the open. LifeSeeker gulped then gave a nervous smile.

"LifeSeeker..." She managed out.

"D-Deathcather." The darker twin followed after in the same tone. ER looked over to DJ who's Vister was flickering on and off. She sighed then allowed one of her little helpers to bonk their head against DJ's helm. The visor lit up instantly and she waved.

"DJ." The introduction was short and sweet.

"Welcome to Earth, What brings you here?" The femmes looked to one another before ER cleared her throat.

"Well.."

* * *

"We're lost aren't we?"

**_-SNAP-_**

"WE are **NOT** LOST!" Synthia yelled in denial as she took lead of the group. Suzette held an irritated look as she flexed her hand to remove the building frost.

"Oh then tell us where we are Einstein..." She challenged and Synthia paused and turn back to the ice femme.

"Oh you asking for a smack? 'Cause I'll give it to ya!" She growled and soon both of them were yelling threats to one another and poor Frieda parked her aft on the ground to watch.

"Well they're at it again..." She mumbled dryly before sighing.

"I'll freeze you ass till it falls off!"

"I'll grill you up until your a crisp!"

"I'll-"

"Enough! Oh sweet lord enough!" Frieda whined and groaned as she threw her hands to the heavens above in a over dramatic manner. The bickering pair looked to the short femme then back to each other.

"Calm down Freebie, no need to be so fussy..."

"Hypocrite!" She cried out and pointed an accusing finger to the pair. Just then a space bridge opened up and they looked over to it.

"Block or Triangle?" Synthia bet as she shared a look with Suzette.

"Triangle." And with that the two had a quick hand shake before watching the figures step through.

"Ha! Called it!" Suzette grinned.

"Mother of-!" Synthia growled at the end as she kicked a rock clean into a tree nearby. Frieda watched the rock go right through the tree and it collapse on itself.

"Oh my..." Was all she could say. Synthia crossed her arms and growled annoyed.

"Neutrals, Lord Megatron request that you come with us to him." The femmes looked to the grounder Vehicons before looking to one another.

"We don't have a choice, before either of you say something!" Frieda said quickly as the two elemental femmes were about to speak. They huffed and all three followed the Vehicons.

.:**Hey guys...**:. Synthia sent to the other girls over their link.

.:**Huh, Yes Synthia?**:. ER/Becky replied.

.:**We're uh...in a pickle so to speak..**:. Frieda jumped in.

.:**What Pickle?**:. The twins chimed in curiosity.

.:**We uh...We're..uh-**:.

.:**We're with the triangles.**:. Suzette cut to the chase and then there was a pause.

.:**Lucky!**:. The girls all giggled as DJ whined. .:**If you possibly can, send me a picture of Knock Out, please!**:.

.:**We'll try!**:.

.:**Oh and one more thing...**:. ER spoke up.

.:**Sure what?**:. Synthia asked.

.:**Control yourselves when you see...StarScreen was it?**:.

.:**...His name is StarSCREAM YOU B-**:.

.:**EASY! Synthia, Becky isn't a transfan remember, so understand that she mixes names**!:. Suzette jumped in just in time.

.:**You're right, you're right...Sorry Becky...**:.

.:**ER.**:.

.:**Huh?**:.

.:**That's my new name now, because human names would be to difficult it seems...The twins have called themselves the most oddest of names.**:.

.:**I am LifeSeeker!**:. Sam chirped.

.:**And I am DeathCatcher.**:. Beth followed smoothly

.:**What about DJ?**:.

.:**She can get away with her's.**:.

.:**Well...Oh, we're about to meet Megatron...**:. Frieda cut them all off as the three of them entered the control room.

"We have brought the neutrals Lord Megatron." The Vehicon said before backing out the door. Megatron had their backs to them as he look out the large window of the Nemesis.

"Ah, Welcome, as you might have noticed, I am Lord Megatron.." He turned and faced them. "Leader of the Decepticons. Who may you femmes be?" He asked in a polite and chivalrous manner.

"I'm SwiftFlame." Synthia spoke sharply, hand on her hip and hip cocked slightly. Suzette crossed her arms and nodded her head.

"IceShot." Then the attention of the Decepticon leader was turned to Frieda as she stood, arms crossed behind her back and feeling very short. The elemental femmes came just half way up Megatron's chest, and she was by his hip, maybe less, she couldn't tell.

"..." She blinked then gave a small wave. "I-I'm FeedBack..." She said meekly. More than she thought she was capable. She started cursing herself and saw her friends' forms give a stiff twitch before stilling, indicating that they wanted to laugh at the situation she had unintentionally put herself in.

"Very well SwiftFlame, Iceshot and FeedBack. "He nodded to each of them then walked up to them. "Welcome to the Nemesis."

"We can't stay." Megatron's optics narrowed.

"What was that?"

"She said 'We cannot stay.'..." IceShot said more bluntly and FeedBack felt her soul leave her at the look Megatron had in his optics.

"And why not?"He growled lightly.

"Well, My Lord..." SwiftFlame placed a hand over her spark then bowed, Iceshot and FeedBack following her play by doing the same. "How can we be welcomed into this fine ship under your rule without proving ourselves? At the very least allow us to prove our worth...We are excellent Energon scouts, we can lead you to the larger deposits of it on this planet, rather than small veins of energon..." She spoken in a deadly melodic tone, know by her two friends as a facade. Megatron looked to three of them before looking to Starscream, who coincidentally walked in.

"Ah, Starscream, you seem to show up at interesting times." Starscream blinked and sneered slightly.

"Yes Lord Megatron?"

"Take these three and a few Vehicons, see if they are able to scout for energon." He ordered then turned around back to the large window. Starscream bowed.

"Yes Lord Megatron. You three, this way." The femmes followed the Seeker out. IceShot and FeedBack both looked to SwiftFlame and she had her battle mask covering everything below her eyes. The two shared a look before smiling slightly.

* * *

ER, LifeSeeker, DeathCatcher and DJ followed after Arcee and Optimus away from Jasper to their base.

"Fascinating..." ER said softly as she and DJ became familiar with their new found abilities. ER took the liberty of scanning the twins and had the screen out in front of her and another head projected the statistics of DJ.

DJ was nodding her head as her audios was filled with music that she played to herself. A rhythm in her strides as she ran after Arcee and Optimus. What? Oh let me explain.

DJ was currently holding ER in her arms, bridal style and the twins flying over head while Arcee and Optimus drove, leading the way. DJ's form allowed her to run fast and she utilized it fully at this time.

"What is it ER?" DeathCatcher asked as she flew closer to her friends, LifeSeeker lingering not too far behind.

"I think I may just enjoy myself here." She said with a smile. The twins shared a look before laughing.

"Are you sure it's safe to have them on base so easily Optimus?" Arcee questioned as she watched the exchange.

"Do not worry Arcee, I am sure that our new allies mean no threat." Optimus reassured just as they arrived.

* * *

"**Woah!**" The twins let out excited gasps as they entered the base of the Autobots. It was much more...impressive in person than on TV. "**What's That?**" And like that they zipped over to where a few tools laid on a shelf. DJ skid to a stop before setting down ER then falling on her aft.

"Remind me to not carry you for that long again..." She grumbled and ducked out of the way of a fist. ER huffed before smirking.

"Gladly, and to think You would be last bot to say that...I thought we had something together DJ..." She feigned heartbreak. DJ's optics glinted behind the visor and soon she was by ER and holding her hand.

"W-Wait...no my sweetspark, I didn't mean it...please...forgive me..." DJ wrapped her arm around the shorter femme's waist and pulled her closer. ER's eyes had coolant pooling, giving a glossy look just as DJ's and her face were inches away.

"Are those two...?" Arcee questioned as she and Optimus were a little shocked by this. The twins landed and soon applauded the two.

"Bravo! Bravo!" DeathCatcher cheered as LifeSeeker whistled. DJ and ER stood, DJ still holding the femme by her waist and close.

"That was perfect you two!" LifeSeeker praised. Over their Comm link they all decided that they were going to have fun here, before getting serious. DJ and ER taking up the roles of being closely acquainted. The Twins being the puppet masters. Iceshot and SwiftFlame being the duelist and Feedback being their appointed prize and possession.

"Think not that this is fake." ER tsked then leaned onto DJ comfortable.

"What is this Ruckus? Bulkhead are you back with the-" Heads turned as Ratchet came out from his Med Bay. "Who might you lot be?"

"Ratchet, these are the neutrals that we picked up earlier." Optimus said and motioned to them. "DJ, ER, LifeSeeker and Deathcatcher." Each giving their own greeting back. The twins then picked up a tool. "This is Ratchet, our Medic-"

**_*Clash-Spark-Crash*_**

"I needed that!" Ratchet grumbled out as the twins dropped the tool they were fiddling with to the floor.

"_Sorry._" The said with nervous grins then ducked behind ER who crossed her arms and shook her head.

"We haven't been here an hour and you two already break something..." She mumbled under her breath as DJ pet their heads.

"Yo, don't yell at them, that only invokes fear and the last thing we need is frightened twins, trust me they get worse..." DJ then went over to a corner and sat down.

"Okay, now that's out of the way will you four please come with me to have you all scanned and checked."

* * *

"How much longer will you lead us on this apparent energon trail?" Starscream said in irritation as he and grounder drones followed after the three femmes that had been brought to the Nemesis. Iceshot was close to turn back and freezing his aft, FeedBack was ready to yell at him and SwiftFlame was just loving it all. That's why she liked his character, he's a kiss ass in front of someone more powerful than him but a strategic back-stabber. Dangerous and exciting.

"If you could kindly shut that hole in your helm that produces the most irritating sound right now, we can concentrate and pinpoint it's exact location." Iceshot said sternly and icily. (_**I'm not even ashamed of that.**_) SwiftFlame snorted and FeedBack stifled a giggle as Starscream was shocked.

"How dare _you _speak to me in that manner!" He screeched. Iceshot stopped walking and faced him fully. He cycled his optics at the action.

"I dare so boldly for you are not worth my respect not even the same treat that I discard to the most lowest of lifeforms. The fact that your here is deterring me from obtain a prize of my own..." Iceshot trailed of at the end and she clenched her fist. SwiftFlame turned to her and growled.

"And what may the be Ice..."

"You know full and well what it is...for it is what we both seek to have but you fail to understand that she is mine." Starscream and the few grounders were floored at what was going on before them. FeedBack jumped between the two.

"Please do not fight, we need to locate the large energon vein for Lord Megatron or else we shall be thrown in the brig!" She staged the pleading well. Iceshot and SwiftFlame both looked to her and sighed.

"You are lucky she was here...I do not wish to anger my snowflake..." Iceshot spoke then took one of FeedBack's servos and pulled her close. SwiftFlame played out a growl and allowed her flamethrower hum to life.

"Get your cold servos of my little flame..."

* * *

**There we go another installment of this story! I hope you like it~!**


	4. Chapter 4

DJ sat on the med bay berth, twins on either side of her as ER was having a discussion with Ratchet.

"I'm not sure if I want you scanning them. I am the CMO on my team and do not feel over joyed that you check their systems without my supervision." ER and Ratchet had been at it for five minutes and the twins were already making bets on who would snap first. Obvious Ratchet was the most likely but you could never be too sure.

"I am simply checking their systems and yours as well." Ratchet sighed and pinches his nasal ridge. "If it will set your processor to rest then you can scan them and send me your results?" Ratchet was growing tired of the argument. ER nodded and smiled in triumph before three heads sprouted from her back which shocked Ratchet. "Sweet Primus!" One of the heads snapped forward and grabbed the medic by his servo and stabilized him.

"Careful before you topple over and harm yourself." ER turned to the her friends sitting on the berth and the three heads taking in a scan of each respectively.

"How is it that you...?" ER turned to Ratchet and one of the heads projected a screen with all of their results.

"Here you go. I do hope we can work together and forget this little spat just now." The other two heads retracted back into her back. Ratchet got over his shock and looked over the information presented before him.

"Uh...It would seem everything is in order...You are free to leave." Ratchet went over to his desk. DJ and the twins bolted at the clearance but ER remained put. he sensed her presence and turned to her.

"I said that you may leave." He repeated once more. ER retracted her final head and leaned against a berth.

"I would much rather stay here and have some quietness for my thoughts, but if I bother you I can find somewhere else..." She tilted her head. Ratchet sighed before turning and facing her fully.

"Fine, but I need some answers if you do not mind."

"Fire away Doc."

* * *

DJ stepped into the rec room and noticed Arcee and Optimus were talking off to the side and Bumblebee was playing a game on the TV, a racing game, by himself. Shrugging she made his way over. Bumblebee came to her chest and she herself was in the same ratio with Optimus. She leaned down to look at the screen. Bumblebee didn't notice her as he had his mind somewhere else and played the game half heatedly. She knew why though, he missed Rafael and she had the sneaking suspicion that their presence is why the humans have not come to hang with their alien friends. She would giggle but kept her act up.

"Heyo." She spoke up and watched as Bumblebee almost jumped out of his thoughts. He whirred and clicked to her, flushed in embarrassment. "What's up? Name's DJ, who might you be little one?" Bumblebee whined at being called little one by the taller femme and she simply giggled. He then whirred and clicked to her in sequence.

.:**F*ck yeah I can understand Bee!**:. DJ announced over the bond she shared with the others before replying to him.

"Bumblebee? Fits you, now mind telling me why look so down?" He cycled his vents in a slightly sigh before whirring lowly. "Oh I see...you're human friend has not arrived and you are sad...well how about you show me how to play and I'll keep you occupied?" She offered. Bumblebee blinked before beeping and clicking in glee as he began to show her how to link with the earthly technology and got her though a crash course tutorial.

* * *

"Seems like the Decepticons got to the other Neutrals before Bee and Smokescreen could..." Arcee said with slight dread in her tone. She was talking to Optimus when one of the neutrals, DJ she recalls, entered and looked over to them then went over to Bee. Optimus had commed Bulkhead and said that he could bring their human friends to meet the new arrivals. Arcee wasn't so sure if it was okay but guess she could just simply not as trusting at first.

"It would appear so, we can only hope that they do not follow Megatrons reign of terror and side with him."

"But what if Megatron offers them something or tells then a load of slag about how Autobots are evil and that his cause is to better their future?" Optimus did not answer but the look in his optics showed that he had thought something along those lines. Both looked over to Bumblebee and DJ as the young mech brightened and began showing her how to play the earth console. Optimus smiled slightly at that before excusing himself and heading off to somewhere within the base. Arcee walked over to the pair after a second hesitance of the new arrival.

"So...I just go and turn and try to be first?" DJ repeated the instructions Bee was providing and the yellow bot nodded in confirmation. "Okay then..." Arcee decided on standing behind them and watch them play. She would admit that she was a little surprised at how quickly DJ caught on and even beat Bee on her first go. It was odd but she didn't think much of it.

* * *

Iceshot and SwiftFlame walked behind Feedback as she held sensitive scanners and followed a trail. She was careful to pick a small trail that would lead to a small deposit of energon. She was reminded by DJ that energon at this point of time in their war was game changer.

"Over there, in that rock side." She called to Iceshot and SwiftFlame, running to the location of the small vein. Both femmes following after the shorter in sync and soon Starscream and his gang of grounders followed suit. Feedback neared the rocky mound and gently placed her servos on it. She then marked a spot with her laser finger that she discovered she had. Iceshot stepped aside along with Feedback and motioned for Starscream to do the same. The grounders did so without question but Starscream was not budging.

"What are you-" Before he could say anymore a large rock hit him square in the face as more rocks flew around. SwiftFlame had charged up her flamethrower to have a concentrated stream of blitz white flames at the area. Charred rocks flew around her as it cut through the rock with ease. Iceshot stood ready and when SwiftFlame stepped back she stepped in and froze the new opening before the heat detonated the energon within. After a few seconds she lifted the icy veil and revealed the energon crystals that were buried away.

"There's your energon." She stepped over to Feedback and SwiftFlame as the grounders nodded and began extracting it. SwiftFlame was snickering as Starscream rose to his feet and rubbed the very noticeable dent on his forehead. Feedback had her servos covering her mouth while Iceshot didn't look the least bit amused by his glare and growls.

"We gave clear sign to stand back." Iceshot said off handed as she pulled Feedback closer to her with one arm. SwiftFlame looked over and glared and began looking deadly to the other. Feedback was oblivious but still pouting about being short.

* * *

"So you 3 have done well in securing an energon deposit for us. You have proven yourselves to be very useful..." The trio stood once again before the Mighty Megatron. SwiftFlame had her face plates in place as she hid the heavy frown she had. Iceshot looked down, hiding the emotion in her eye slyly. Feedback was holding herself stiff to avoid rattling like a leaf. SwiftFlame spoke, nodding her head stiffly.

"As I have said...we must earn our keep." She and the other two kneel down on their one knee, servo over their sparks. Megatron felt his ego brushed by their display before nodding

"And earned it you have, starting in the next stellar cycle you three will be given a scouting schedule." He dismissed them. "Feedback, may I talk to you for a moment..." The reaction was almost instant. SwiftFlame snapped up her flamethrower clicking to life and Iceshot's servos start accumulating frost on them. Megatron blinked at this before crossing his arms behind his back. "Do not worry, I will present no harm to her." He said and watched as the elemental femme dismissed their battle coding quickly.

* * *

Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Optimus were not sure what they were looking at right now. ER stood next to them, arms crossed not bothered in the slightest.

"How...they've already become familiar with the wide web and earth's musical culture..." Arcee breathed out as they watched DJ standing the centre of the room, twins moving in mirror image around her as she sang out a song, its instrumental playing from her speaker adaptations on her shoulders.

"Yeah wouldn't put it past them to do that..." ER sighed as she face palmed but smiled despite herself. That's when the sound of an engine roared when the music began to fade. And soon in rolled Bulkhead The twins hovered in the somersault position, while DJ shifted her shoulders back to normal. ER walked over to them, all four already knowing who is there. Before Bulk's engine could turn off Miko had already jumped right out. She stared up at the newcomers with stars in her eyes.

"Cool! More Autobots and they're girls too!" She said with a glee and soon Jack and Raf joined beside her looking up at them. DJ tilted her head and let loose a tendril. It slithered to the ground and made it's way cautiously to the three humans. The Autobot guardians watched carefully. Bulkhead, who was now in his bipedal form, stood pretty close and was sending glances to the others. DJ's tendril was slowly wiggling, she was calculating which would be most safe to pick up without a possible gun to the head. She thought before gently making its way to Raf and carefully stopping before him. He stepped back a little weird out at the large snake like appendage that she has introduced to him. DJ sent a look to Bumblebee who looked slightly nervous. She gave a reassuring smile before she gently scooped him up in the tendril and lifted him carefully from the ground, She turned to the bots before extending him forward and placing him on Bumblebee's shoulders.

"Is this Raf?" She asked innocently while the twin were hovering over her head. ER rolled her optics. Bumblebee gave an affirmative nod and soon tension was released.

"That's so cool! ME next Me next!" DJ looked to Miko and allowed her tendril to snake it's way over to the bouncing twin. She watched bulk head from under her visor and saw him look even more cautious. Her tendril wrapped itself around Miko and slowly lifted her before resting her in Bulkheads' servos. "Oh yeah! She's good!" DJ's attention turned to Jack and he was looking up at her, a little less tense than before. Her tendril slithered cautiously to him and she watched Arcee from under her visor. The blue femme was watching her like a hawk. DJ stopped just before Jack when Ratchet's computer made a sound.

"Scanners are picking up some Decepticon activity." Ratchet spoke up over the heavy silence that was present. DJ retracted her tendril immediately and stood up straight. ER and the twins fell into stance next to her. Optimus looked to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, open a ground bridge." He turned to the other Autobots. "Arcee, DJ and Bulkhead, you three will accompany me." DJ's visor brightened in surprise before nodding. "Good. Autobots, roll out." Bulkhead and Arcee were right behind Optimus as Ratchet powered up the ground bridge. DJ tossed a look to ER and she nodded. DJ returned the gesture before following the others as they entered the ground bridge.

* * *

**Whoop whoop! What will happen next! See you in the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to Read and Review~! **

**~Insanity**


	5. Chapter 5

"So you two are like twins right?" Miko stood on the platform as LifeSeeker and DeathCatcher hovered nearby. LifeSeeker nodded.

"Yes we are. Split sparks to be exact."

"Split sparks?" Raf tilted his head and the twins grinned and cooed at him.

"**He's sooo adorable~!**" They giggled as he blushed lightly and smiled bashfully.

"Yes split sparks." ER chose this moment to walk in and provide knowledge that has been stored in her memory storage banks. "When a carrier holds a spark that is unstable and thus, when it breaks off from the carriers spark it splits into two and the two spark halves balance each other out, thus twins. They are one in the same but host completely different signatures and personality traits that are most likely polar opposites in some aspects." ER said informatively. Both LifeSeeker and DeathCatcher rolled their optics at her while their human companions looked fascinated or awed. Miko spoke up.

"So I take it your like Ratchet?" ER glared at the twins as they laughed.

"If you mean a medic..." She turned her gaze, softer to the children. "Then yes. Though I was in training, I think I'm an adequate medic." ER had a hint of pride as she spoke and the twins giggled.

"Was in training?" Jack questioned. ER nodded and dimmed her optics for the effect.

"My Mentor, almost a sire figure to me, was off-lined during the evacuation of our camp...Right before my very optics..." Her optics off-lined before brightening and she smiled pleasantly. "But I have had many sparks die out before my very optics..."

"Do you know what ER stands for?" LifeSeeker asked with a mischievous smirk on her features as DeathCatcher hovered behind ER with a glint in her optics.

"What?" Miko asked as she was excited to find out.

"It's for..." LifeSeeker started.

"**_Emergency__ Release!_**" For a second the humans were confused until they watched DeathCatcher angle herself sharply and struck the medic femme upside the head with a kick. Instantly ER's optics spark and burned a bright white as a number of heads flooded out from her back and began scanning and working to stabilize her. DeathCatcher and LifeSeeker laughed as they flew up to the roof and hovered there. They simply grinned down as ER finally stabilized herself and had a murderous look in her optics that promised death.

"GET DOWN HERE!" She growled heavily and snarled when the twins laughed. Her optics sparked red before a sinister smirk touched her features. Soon all the heads turned up to the twins and their own optics flashed red before bolting up to the laughing twins. Death and Life were laughing so much, thinking they were safe up in the air before they felt the heads wrap around their forms painfully and restricting any movement. "Now...You wanna see something _really_ funny...?" The twins optics widen at ER's were almost fully crimson.

* * *

Optimus and his gathered team walked through the forest, looking for the supposed Decepticon activity. Optimus took point, Bulkhead and Arcee following close behind and DJ brought up the rear. DJ still wasn't sure what to make of the mission upon arrival.

"Are you sure it was safe to bring her along, Prime?" DJ looked up. Seemed like Arcee was whispering to Optimus. DJ maintained her composure before her spark leapt in her chest. Confused she stopped and looked around. Bulkhead noticed and stopped as well.

"Something up?" He questioned.

"I feel...a strange sensation..." DJ said softly before allowing her visor to brighten and soon a grid was made of the area. She looked around and soon the grid turned red in a certain area. Making her way over cautiously before ducking low and peering through the trees. She could faintly register Optimus and the others making there way over to her. She kept her optics sharp before standing up and looking around confused as the red grid disappeared an the grid vanished all together. "Odd..." She mumbled to herself.

"What is it DJ?" She turned to Optimus and shrugged her shoulders.

"My grid showed this area in the red before vanishing completely...not sure what was here though..." She rambled to herself by the end. She pulled up her grid one more time before turning back to them. "We should probably keep moving...in case it comes back." Optimus nodded and soon they were back on track looking for the Decepticon activity.

* * *

Feedback collapsed onto her temporary berth in the room that was given to her, SwiftFlame and IceShot. She could feel her soul escape her slowly from the hell she's been through. IceShot sat on her own berth while SwiftFlame just launched herself onto hers.

"**_Never...again.._**." SwiftFlame hissed out heavily as her flamethrower still hummed with heat and the tube was shining bright with the ready heated plasma. Iceshot's hands had a continuous layer of frost developing on her servos while Feedback's voice box was sending out low pitches of static randomly. Each one was put through heavy combat analysis, recommended by Lord Megatron to see how they fared in battle.

"A-Agree_eeeee__**eechk~!**_" Feedback spazzed out as her voice box glitched again and she whimpered as there was a high frequency released.

.:**We need to find a way off this ship...anyone got an idea?**:. Iceshot sent over their three-way bond.

.:**I say the next mission we get, we book it...If I have to show anymore respect and grace to that mech I swear he's gonna have me be his queen...**:.

.:**That's a little far fetched...**:.

:**It could happen! What you think I wouldn't make a good queen?**:. Each shared a laugh over the link.

.:**But you are right, next mission we have to see if we can get to the others before they brand us...**:. Iceshot spoke after a while. Deciding upon it Feedback spazzed again before her self repairs activated and sent most of the nanites to her voice box mechanisims that were strained. Iceshot got up and went over to SwiftFlame, who getting the idea sat up and held up her humming flame thrower. Iceshot grasped the heated barrel and soon steam arises as it melted the forming frost, while the flame thrower was effectively being cooled down at the icy touch. The previous events still fresh in their minds.

* * *

"W-What happened? Miko questioned as the three humans watched ER walk back in dusting her servos clean.

"Oh nothing much, just had to teach them some manners...**_kikiki_**!"That giggle sent shivers down their spines as she dipped her helm slightly.

"Do we even want to know?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p' before walking off.

* * *

"**So worth it...**" The twins groaned as their joints and limbs gave groans, being welded together and they were plastered up on the ceiling in the storage room.

* * *

**So what you think? I think I rushed it a little at the end but I'm pressed for time. I'm trying to update regularly but my life is not very organized XD but I will try though! X3**

**Whoop whoop! What will happen next! See you in the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to Read and Review~! **

**~Insanity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this chapter will follow SwiftFlame, IceShot and Feedback as they try to escape the Decepticons.**

* * *

SwiftFlame bowed before Megatron as he had summoned her.

"You called my Lord?" She looked up to him. She came just a mid way his chest. Once again thankful for the full battle mask to be over her face pates to hide her rolling optics and stuck out glossa.

"I'm sending you out on recon mission with a few drones. Scope out the humans' mines fro any energon and if there is a possible relic..." She listened half way through before internally groaning. "Upon your return I shall have KnockOut give you you're insignia. Feedback and IceShot will be given their's after their own missions." SwiftFlame nodded stiffly. She heard movement to her side and a slight pain in her head. Casting her optics to the side she saw Soundwave. Instantly she turned and headed out.

"I shall prepare for my mission My Lord." She said hastily and the moment the door was closed she bolted to the med bay where Feedback was because of her voice box. Her self repairs could only help so much so they took her to KnockOut. Stepping in she nodded a greeting to KnockOut before going over to Feedback who laid down on a berth. "You feelin' better?" Feedback nodded.

"Yep! All better, KnockOut really does know his stuff." She chirped. Iceshot sat on another berth, SwiftFlame turned her attention to her.

"Did you get it?"

"A whole 20 of them." SwiftFlame smirked as her mask retracted but the visor remained.

"You trying to crash her?"

"Maybe."

"What are you talking about?" KnockOut asked as he was left out of a loop. Before anyone could say anything Starscream marched in looking livid and his form was bent and sparking.

"KnockOut!"

"Yea Yea, take a seat and tell me about your day..." KnockOut drawled out as the Seeker sat down.

"Curse those blasted Autobots! Always being where they are not need! They even have a new Autobot! She did this to me!" KnockOut surprised.

"A new Autobot? And exactly how did she do..." He gestured to the dents and sparking wires across his form. "...All of this?"

**Flash Back**

_Starscream was over seeing the mining of energon by the vehicons. He truly did not want to, why would Megatron send his second command to do such a trivial task as watching drones mine up energon._

_"Hurry it up you lot!" Starscream badgered them to finish faster. "Before those Autoscum show their ugly mugs again."_

_"A little late for that don't you think, Starscream..." A deadly voice that held malice grabbed his attention and he turned to see, Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee standing at the mouth of the mine. Arcee held a deadly glint in her optics as she trained her blaster on him. Then he noticed the other bot standing behind them, seemingly their first actual battle._

_"I see you Autobots have acquired a new team mate...It does not matter, anyone foolish enough to join you has sealed their fate to be offlined by the servos of the Decepticon army! Attack and get the energon back to the ship!" Half of the drone passed their crates to the ones to transport it before pulling out their own set of blasters and opening fire on the Autbots. Arcee moved forward, blasters a full blast. Optimus pulled the unnamed femme along with him to a cover before stepping forth and firing. Bulkhead charged to a group of vehicons and wrecked them. Starscream sneered at this before heading over to the ground-bridge when something made him stop._

_"And just where do you think your going...?" It was low and close. Right by his audio receptors. Stumbling away from the sound he turned to see the new Autobot femme standing right before him, her visor being the most visible features at the moment. Starscream soon regained his composure and held up his missles._

_"You best not trifle with me Autobot!" He hissed as his optics trained on her, slowly getting ready to transform and head into the bridge. The femmes visor flickered for a bit before brightening instantly, like a flash bang. The flash caught to attention of the others and slowly the looked to where Starscream and the femme were having a stand off. The flash was so sudden that Starscream's optics reset themselves. When he could see a pede slammed into his face almost instantly and as he stumbled back something kicked out his own heeled pedes from under him. Before he could land on the ground there was a sharp jab to his back struts and he felt something latch on just as others jabbed at his joints from under him and latched on in the same fashion. The one to really jolt his SPU was the one the forcefully rammed into the back of his helm._

_"AH!" He gave a startled/pained cry as he felt something drill into his helm. Soon his optics trained on the femme that was standing in front of him and he could see the tendrils coming off her. It spooked him as her visor was now a cold and low silver hum that pulsed slowly. Then he felt a foreign system invade his processor. Almost similar to Soundwave when we has hacking into a processor. "N-No! S-St-STOP!" He thrashed heavily and tried to kick the foreign being out of his helm. A sharp jolt was sent through his chassis before the tendrils attached to him all dismounted and he fell not so gracefully to the ground and before he could react the tendrils wrapped tightly around his form and he was lifted up to face the femme. She stared through he visor heavily before smiling and he found himself thrown through the ground bridge. She was waving to him before he passed through._

**End of Flash Back**

Knock Out looked to him with wide optics. "So...You were hacked? The Autobots have a hacker?! Did you inform Lord Megatron?!" Starscream growled lowly.

"I was going to see him when my form was sparking like this!" He hissed. "So get to it!" Knock Out sneered at him before fixing up the Seeker. SwiftFlame and her companions looked to one another before accessing the bond amongs them and the others.

:**Uhh...DJ Did you hack Starscream?**: SwiftFlame asked carefully.

:**...Yes, why?**: -DJ

:**...You have suddenly gotten way more scarier...**: Iceshot said bluntly.

:**That's what we said!**: The twins chorused.

:**Oh! Guys we need to get out of here! Can you uhhh..put in a word for us to the Autobots?**: Feedback asked.

:**Oh So miss SwiftFlame doesn't want to stay near her Starscream?**: -ER

:**Look, I like the character and all and it was great to see him, really! But COME ON he's goddamn annoying as well. And don't get me started on Megatron! AND guess what?**: -SwiftFlame

:**What?**: -DJ

:**Soundwave has been trying to weasels his goddamn ass into my head for who knows how many times. My head always hurts when he tries to do it with out anyone noticing! Muther-**: -SwiftFlame

:**Woah! Okay, I'll talk to Optimus and see what happens from there, but you guys have to get out of there on your own.**: -DJ

:**After what we've been through, Piece of cake.**: IceShot said confidently.

:**You guys aren't afraid of being labelled as traitors to Megatron?**: -LifeSeeker

:**Pft, Bitch please if I cared you think I would be saying we getting out of here...You know what, we're getting out now. You guys know how to change your optic colours?**: -Iceshot

:**ER does that subconsciously, freaks me out actually.**: -DeathCatcher

:**Shut it.**: -ER growled. :**Oh and I think I know what SwiftFlame is planning..Here's a few extra pointers~...**:

* * *

**_BOOM!_**

"What was that?!" Megatron growled before a live video feed of the deck was brought up. The door that lead to the deck was blown wide open and out walked SwiftFlame, IceShot and Feed back. He glared heatedly and growled. "WHat are they doing...? Are they traitors to the decepticons?!" He turned to Soundwave. Soundwave lifted a servo and pointed to the screen again. Megatron turned back to te screen this time a close up to the trio. There optics were wide open, flickering from white-to blue-to red to white againt as their movements were more drone started of being controlled. "Have they been compramised?! No this can't be! It must be those Autobots! Stop them and sever the connection! We cannot at any cost give the Autobots this advantage!" He bared the orders out and soon the vehicons were up at the deck.

As the vehicons surrounded the trio, they formed a circle, back to back. SwiftFlame raised her flame thrower, IceShot's servos were glazed over with frost in a second and Feedback's vocal mechanisms clicked together. It was a stand off.

* * *

**Yay! I liked this chapter! I hope you did you~! **

**Please leave your thoughts in the reviews~!**

**Insane Out!**


End file.
